Kotsumi Miuchi
Kotsumi Miuchi is a nogen-level joshika of Moritoriku's Miuchi Clan. She is the adoptive daughter of Teruko Takenaka, the wife of Joshua Miuchi, the Fourth Hoteru, the biological sister of Seita, and mother of Noah, Gwen, and Kora Miuchi. History Kotsumi, originally named Setsuko Yokosa, was born to Imperial Japan Navy Fleet captain Kyoshi Yokosa and Kyoko Yokosa, a descendant of the Oda clan, younger sister to Seita Yokosa in the city of Kobe of Kusatoriku, sixty-four years before the start of the second series. In the twilight years of the Second Reaper World War (WWII), an air raid was unleash across Hiroshima and Nagasaki, after losing her mother due to the air raid injuring her in the process to disfiguring her and died due to illness. After Setsuko and Seita settled in their close relative, their aunt begun to resent them as rations were beginning to lower due to the war so they decided to move into an abandoned bomb shelter. As the days were passing by, Setsuko began to developing diarrhea as she was taken to a doctor, all he said was that she needed was food, but Seita shouted to him that "where could he get some then?" as he resumed his rebito training in hopes to gain a job or mission as a rebito and, in hopes to see his father again to fix the situation both at home and the war, to join the battles against Moritoriku, even if Setsuko must return to their aunt's. After Seita told her to return to their aunt's house, Setsuko was shocked by told him that she hates her for selling their mother's kimonos, disrespecting her, and out of control, Setsuko said that she hated father and brother too and run away despite her weaken state. Stopping at a pond to recover, she began crying regrettiful for the mean words she said to Seita upon meeting a beautiful stranger she never saw before in Japan, however she began to like her as the stranger share her large amount of food with Setsuko and even reveal herself as a Miuchi clan rebito of Moritoriku and her name was Helena Miuchi, the Founding Third Hoteru. Despite knowing she is the enemy in this world war, Setsuko was happy to have an outsider friend, but unknown to them military Kusa-gen overheard them (alongside did Seita in the bushes, looking for Setsuko), instantly cast a mongiju upon them as one of them pirece through Helena's heart, killing her mercilessly and taking Setsuko for re-education. Later on an abandonned oil rig close to Kobe, just as they were on the brink on breaking Setsuko's spirit, because of her stravation, Setsuko was relieved to see Helena, who used a tsutochigiju to track down the men who ambush them, and her big brother Seita, who put aside his hatred of the Mori-gen beside him to rescue her. After defeating them, with one of them tenaciously refusing to lose the war to the Hoteru, he unlearsh raging wave of fire-based chakra toward the oil tanks behind Helena holding Setsuko, seeing this, Seita pushed them away as he got hit in the explosion instead with the right side of his body burning continiously while Setsuko became deillusionally hungry to barerly move, but began to cry over Seita, whom was slowly dying of the burning combustion, but to ensure his sister's survival, Seita told Helena to take Setsuko with her, save her life, and give her a much deserving family, making it a promise Helena grabbed Setsuko as a helicoptor came to save the Hoteru just in time as a bomb was unleash in the oil rig. Setsuko was brought into Moritoriku, America itself in the state of San Francisco's side of the Mori Technical Corp placing Setsuko in a cryogenic tank for her entire body to recover from her stravation and keeping her in suspended animation foe nineteen years. In 1973, by the order of Helena Miuchi, and the recovered state in body, Setsuko was released from suspended animation and after a conservation with her longtime friend, Teruko Takenaka, who lost her own sons in the following wars, decided to adopt Setsuko as her new daughter under the new name as Kotsumi Takenaka, which Setsuko was fine to live with and begun to love Teruko a lot like her birth mother. During the courses of academic education, Kotsumi was about to pass through kindergarden and elementary school, but during her times in middle school, there high school visitors to encourage the morale and dreams that the next generation of american and Mori-gen alike have, she met the youngest son of Helena Miuchi, Joshua Miuchi. Kotsumi begin to develop a crush on him, but after seeing him having so many admirers, she decided to work hard in order to earn his love by training hard as the results and tutelage under her mother; Kotsumi was able to acquire the rank of mangen, also having made friends along the way. At some point, Bon-gen from Germany tried to kidnapped her due to her immense chakra and creational energy gathering ability to exact. Before they deported, a young adult Joshua, whom was she crush turned love, track down the ship, following a trace of mables left by Kotsumi. After defeating and tying the German rebito for the authorities to arrest, Joshua carries Kotsumi, saying that he has always love her and liked her beautiful black hair to which he refers as a "flowing lake of life". Category:Human Category:List of Forest Reapers Category:List of Grass Reapers Appearance Personality Category:Human Category:List of Forest Reapers Category:List of Grass Reapers